shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Makuta Morath
Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Makuta Mask: Kanohi Zures, the Mask of Plague Element: Shadow Weapons: Twilight Trident Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Powerful, Loyal, Monstrous bio Like his fellow Makuta, Morath was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, and worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. Morath, along with his close friend Zelcron, created several Rahi, including the Bone Vulture and Blade Lion. When Teridax revealed his plan to control the Matoran Universe, Morath was wary, not sure if the plan would work. However, after seeing Zelcron join Teridax, he felt pressured to help his friend. Over time, Zelcron was able to convince Morath that he had made a good decision. Shortly after this time, Morath, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Zelcron, being one of the first to have his light drained, wondered if other creatures could have the light drained from their body. He asked Morath to help him research if such a phenomenon could happen. Along with Orgrul, a Makuta technician, and Mutinex, a Makuta scientist, they studied how this task could be done while in a fortress on the island of Lucnon. They created various machines and creatures for this purpose. After the Toa Hagah rebelled against Teridax, Zelcron took this opportunity to capture his own Toa team, as well as the teams of his comrades Morath was uncomfortable with killing his own team of Toa, believing that they did nothing wrong, and had some respect for them. However, not wanting to disappoint his friend, he allowed the Toa to be experimented on them. These tests were unsuccessful, and those who didn't die from the experiments were killed off after they were deemed failures. The four Makuta, continued to search for experiments and improved their process., with Teridax himself taking interest in this research, hoping to create an army of shadow beings. One day, Zelcron's group came across the Toa Lumerra, which included Lucarian, a Toa of Fire, and Morgana, a Toa of Psionics. The two sides fought, with most of the Toa being murdered, except for Lucarian and Morgana, who were captured. Morath himself choose Lucarian to be an experiment, using a mysterious machine built by Mutinex and partially powered by the Makuta's own power and DNA, to drain the light out of the Toa. Approximately 95% of Lucarian's light was drained, effectively turning him into a Toa of Shadow. However, during the test, Lucarian destroyed the machine in rage, causing the fortress to collapse. Lucarian, along with a fellow prisoner and Toa of Shadow, Meka, escaped the wreckage. Teridax was furious at this failure, and stopped taking interest in Zelcron's research, as well as demoting him from his position. Morath did what he could to comfort his friend, and advised him to continue his research. The two of them, along with Orgrul and Mutinex, set up a new fortress on the island of Somnum, and continued their experiments in secret, hoping to use this data to their advantage. Joining them were other Makuta with their own vendetta against Teridax, which included Warlox, Golvix, Scizkor, Hokiko, Hortix, and Krattix. Morath himself, didn't trust Warlox and Krattix. The former wielded dark magic and was openly rebellious, while the later was often cruel to him and called him a freak. Many years later, Krattix betrayed the group, giving their research and information to Mutran, who was researching a similar subject on his own. Zelcron and Morath found out, and confronted Krattix. During the battle, Krattix struck Zelcron down, with Morath coming to his aid, before Zelcron dealt the final blow, killing Krattix. However, during the battle, the fortress collapsed, leaving the two of them with nothing once more. Furious at being humiliated a second time, Zelcron decided to strike away from the Makuta, and with his allies, he formulated his own plan to control the universe. Morath, wanting to help his friend, decided to assist him with this plan Knowing that Teridax's plan would get in the way, Morath, along with the other Makuta in their group, went into hibernation, waiting for the day for them to strike.... Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Evil Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Male